Greek Myth Timeline in Greek Risen
Billions of Years Ago, the Big Bang created Chaos. Chaos creates Gaea (who controlled the nature on the ground), Erebus (who controls the Darkness of the Underworld, another dimension in the universe), Nyx (who controls the Night), Tartarus (primordial Greek Protogenos of the abyss) and Akhlys (goddess of misery and poison). *Gaea gives birth to Uranus (the sky) and Pontus (the sea). *Erebus, Akhlys, and Tartarus create a new dimension. The top half of the dimension is called “Underworld”, while the bottom half is called “Tartarus”. Uranus creates the sky, Gaea creates life on planets, and Pontus creates the seas. The three take a special interest in Earth. *On another world, the Hundred-handed Giants and the Cyclopes are born. Erebus and Nyx give birth to Hemera ("Day"), Aether ("Upper Air"), Moros ("Doom"), Thanatos ("Death"), Hypnos ("Sleep"), Nemesis ("Retribution"), Eris ("Strife"), Keres, the Moirai. *Uranus, jealous of the Giant's strength, and angered by the arrogance of the Cyclopes, banishes them all into Tartarus. *Gaea and Uranus become the parents of the 12 Titans (Oceanus, Tethys, Coeus, Crius, Hyperion, Iapetus, Theia, Rhea, Themis, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, and Kronos). As they are born, Uranus thrusts these children back into the womb of Gaea. *Gaea devises a way to overthrow Uranus' tyrannical rule and fashions for him a sickle of iron. Kronos overthrows Uranus, slicing off his genitals, and tosses them into the sea. Impregnated by the blood from this act, the Earth gives birth to the Erinyes, the Giants, and the "Ash Tree Nymphs". Aphrodite is born from the foam created by Uranus' genitals on the surface of the sea. *During Kronos' reign many Gods are born. Hyperion and Theia give birth to Helius ("The Sun"), Selene ("The Moon") and Eos ("The Dawn"). Coeus and Phoebe give birth to Leto and Ateria. *Oceanus and Tethys give birth to 3000 rivers and 3000 Oceanids. Kronos and Rhea give birth to Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poesiden, Hera, and Zeus -- but having been warned that he, too, would be overthrown by his children, swallowed each of these children whole. *Rhea disquises a large stone for the infant Zeus, which Cronus swallows. The real Zeus is raised by Gaia in seclusion in a cave on Mount Dicte in Crete. *Zeus reveals himself to Kronos and there is a war between the Olympians and the Titans in space. Zeus defeats Kronos, and traps him in Tartarus. *Humanity is born *The Gigantomachy occurs (the war between Gaea and the Giants and the Olympians). This war takes place on Earth. Gaea is trapped in the core of the planet. *Eventually, Pandora’s Box corrupts humanity *During the debate over who should get what parts of the sacrifical bulls, Prometheus tricks Zeus into giving the meat and fire to mortal man. Zeus decided to withhold fire from humanity, and but Prometheus gave it to them anyway. Zeus condemns Prometheus to being chained to a mountain and having his liver daily eaten by a bird. *''-Insert brief amount of time where nothing interesting happens lol-'' *Zeus seduces Danae, daughter of Acrisius of Argo, fathering Perseus. *Many years later, when Perseus is a man, Perseus cuts off Medusa’s head *Many years after Perseus is dead, Heracles/Hercules is born *Heracles marries Megara, daughter of Creon of Thebes. In a fit of insanity, caused by Gera, he murders her and their children. to atone for this, he undergoes the "10 Labors"... *Heracles also goes looking for the Golden Fleece, and frees Prometheus *King Minos of Crete defeats Athens in a war and forces them to pay a tribute of 7 boys and 7 girls every 9 years to feed the Minotaur. Theseus travels to Athens. He defeats the Minotaur, and returns to Athens to claim the throne of Aegeus. *Heracles completes his "12 labors" by freeing Theseus from the "Chair of Forgetfulness" in the Underworld. *Sometime afterwards, the Trojan War occurs. *10 Years after the Trojan War, the Odyssey occurs *''As Christianity begins gaining power in Rome, all mythical beings and monsters are put into a coma-like state, and go into small prisons for hundreds of years. However, all beings in Tartarus and the Underworld are left awake.''